Tangled Webs
by usagirl
Summary: Such tangled webs can be weaved throughout life. How they effect innocents and how evil try and overcome, but which one truly does. Is it a matter of emotion power or love? *repost of part one*


Title:Tangled Webs

Author: Usagirl 

A/N I know I know/ Another story but I can't help it. And people please review my stories. I like reviews and I like emails too.

'...' Symbols thoughts

Tangled Webs

The wind howled and the lightening lit up the sky. But even during the storm a young girl sat outside staring into nothingness. Her eyes were blank and her cheeks streaked with tears. She continued to sit unblinking as the storm raged on. In all reality however, it fit her mood exactly. She was gone. The one person in her entire family who showed her love and compassion was gone. She still had her Father but he was never around. And true she still had her sister Setsuna, but... Setsuna didn't like her very much and neither did Rei. She never why either, They had beauty beyond compare. Setsuna had deep emerald hair and the most exotic eyes you had ever seen. Rei, had body any man would dream to touch and any woman would die to have. Her long black almost purple hair gave her an alluring look And then that left poor little Serenity or Usagi as her mother used to call her. She was nice looking but nothing compared to Rei and Setsuna. She wore drab clothing that did nothing for her figure and wore very little jewelry and other luxuries, unlike the other two. They were pampered and adored by their father but he didn't so much look the other way when she talked to him.

It was probably the fact that she looked nothing at all like him. Setsuna and Rei took after him. His dark alluring eyes and dark complexion where as she was pale, here hair was almost silver and her eyes seemed to be a blue with a silver hue.

Her sisters constantly told her how she was so ugly and how no man would want a wife like her. She remembered what Rei had once said, "The only way you'd ever get yourself a husband is if Papa arranged it. And even then you would know he never wanted you for a wife." 

The memory brought unnoticed tears. She had fled to her mother after that. Mama always knew how to sooth her. 

"Don't ever listen to what they say Usagi. You are just as beautiful as they are." She used to think her Mama was right. She had believed her mother's every word up until the day she had died.

Now she knew the truth, Her mother HAD lied to her. She wasn't beautiful or talented or even pretty. She was just Serenity, the one no one noticed and no one cared for. Serenity had realized this the second her father announced her engagement to the son of a noble family. 

More tears continued to soak her face. It had been lye. Everything mother had ever told her had been lye. Rei was right the only way she could catch a husband was an arranged marriage. Plus her father didn't even care to explain why it was her that he engaged,

'He must really hate me to get rid of me so quickly.' More tears had started to come. 'All I ever wanted was for him to love me. Now I know that is never possible. The way he looked at Mama, Setsuna and Rei with such tenderness in his eyes. So much admiration. Never has he looked at me with anything besides sustain. I will never be good enough for love. I thought that Mama had loved me but she lied to me so many times. She must have enjoyed making a fool of me.' Heart broken sobs started to sound out of her throat as the wind swished by her.

'I bet they are all laughing at me right now. They want to see my tears... I will never show them the pain they have caused me. Never will I give them that much satisfaction.' And then and there the vow was made. Her sobs subsided and her breathing calmed. Tomorrow she would leave for Paris, the city of love, more like the city of sorrows. There she would meet her future husband, Endymion Terra. And soon she would be in a loveless marriage with no more hope in her pitiful little life. With that she stood up. Her shapeless dress now clung to the contours of her body. If anyone would have been watching her they would have seen a stunning young woman with beauty that could kill, and alas she was the only one who did not realize it.

In truth someone was keeping a weary eye on her out the second story window. He had a faint smile on her lips.

"So much like her mother," he whispered, "Only they would brave this harsh a storm. What was it she used to say, 'The one advantage of sitting in a thunderstorm is no one can hear you cry.' I am so sorry I had to do this you Sere but you will see it is for the best it is all for the best. If only you weren't so innocent and didn't need to be sheltered from the world. I hope one day you can forgive me." His eyes where cloudy with an unspeakable emotion. The sorrow in his words proved that he truly did care for the young girl that stood so valiantly in the rain. His eyes trailed after her as she stood up and headed inside. His eyes downcast he whispered one more time, "I'm so sorry."

***********

Serenity trudged into her room. She picked up her little black kitten. 

"Why me Luna? Why did it have to be me that is so unloved? Why am I the only one who is not pretty? Why am I the one being forced into marriage? Why does everyone hate me?" Her voice was thick in anguish and tears threatened to fall as she plopped down on the bed. Luna got up and cuddled next to her owner.

"I know you are the only one that cares for me We should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," She stated then yawned. "Goodnight Luna." Serenity whispered as Luna snuggled closer to her and purred. Serenity drifted into darkness in a soaked dress and tangled hair.

*********

A few hours later a shadow fell over Serenity's sleeping figure. His hand touched her face and cupped her cheek. Only a fool wouldn't have noticed the tears that were now invisible on her skin. Her looked at her dress and chuckled.

"Only you and your mother could sleep in a soaked dress and not be bothered at all. Goodnight my little Usa I will miss you." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "You have a long day ahead of you and I hope you can bare with the consequences of my actions."

To be continued...

Please R/R And truthfully I have no idea where I got this from. Please tell me if I should contiune and it may sorta sound like my story In the eyes of Innocence but the two are going to be different I promise you that. And please spare me if there are a few errors my editor is sick and I don't want to overload her with work kay.


End file.
